Deadpool in Roanapur
by DirtyNicks
Summary: A Deadpool and Black Lagoon crossover! Deadpool was on a assignment to look after Rock while on a business trip. When the lagoon company kidnaps Rock, he opts to becoming part of their gang; including Deadpool to join the adventure. RATED M for Violence, Language and Crude Humor. Black Lagoon belongs to Rei Hiroe and Deadpool belongs to Marvel comics.
1. Chapter 1

Um...Just to let you know FanFictions Fans and Deadpool Fans and Black Lagoon Fans...This is my first FanFiction Fic...Okay? I DON'T OWN DEADPOOL AND BLACK LAGOON. DEADPOOL BELONGS TO THE RIGHTS OF MARVEL COMICS AND BLACK LAGOON BELONG TO RIGHTS OF REI HIROE MANGA. NOTE: I DID SOME EDITING.

CHAPTER 1:

It was miserable day in Japan for Rokuro Okajima. He was always getting his ass kicked by his boss all day at the office. The office that Rokuro is working is Asahi Industry.

Until one day; Rokuro walks inside the office to see Mr. Kageyama.

Mr, Kageyama was sitting in his office chair and looks up to Rokuro.

"Ah, Rokuro Okajima. I have a special job for you."

"I hope it's not another filing papers again."

"Nothing like that. It's a business trip. I want you to deliever this disc to the chief in Borneo. And it's confidential."

"Yes sir."

"But you won't be going alone; so I sent a mercenary to look after you."

"A mercenary?"

"Yes, a mercenary. Someone will try and get a hold on that disc."

"What sort of a mercenary is he?"

"I read his top-secret files. He's born Canadian-American and I do believe he earned himself a nickname and a codename."

"A nickname?"

"Yes, he is called "The Merc With A Mouth"."

"The merc with a mouth?"

"Yes." Kageyama pat on Rokuro's shoulder with his left hand and points out the doorway on the other hand. "Rokuro, meet Deadpool."

The door burst open and here he is...Deadpool the merc with a mouth. Deadpool is standing on the doorway with his two dualing handguns and two dualing katanas concealed. He's wearing a red and black sneaking suit and wearing a ski-like-mask, red with two black wide eye sockets and his eyes is yellow.

"Hey! What's up little buddy?" said to Rokuro.

"Uh...Hi..Um...Uh...My name is Um...Uh." Rokuro is trying introduced his name but he is nervous to see some kind of a weird mercenary like Deadpool.

"Uh...Uh...Uh...underwear? Are trying to say that your name is underwear?" Deadpool asked jokely.

"Uh...no! My name is..." Rokuro try to say his name but Kageyama cuts off.

"His name is Rokuro Okajima. And I hope you two would get along well. And Deadpool, you know about our mission briefing" Kageyama asked Deadpool.

"Sure, go on a field trip with the geek and deliever your dirty laundry to your other company that I don't even care about."

"Excellent. And Rokuro...try not to screw this up." said Kageyama after leading Rokuru and Deadpool out of the office and shuts the door on Rokuro which door landed softy on Rokuro's nose.

"Yes, sir." said Rock.

"Well, let's get move on there, buddy boy!" said Deadpool.

"Uh...Yeah." said Rokuro.

Rokuro knows this is going to be the worst business trip along with the merc with a mouth.

Somewhere in the South China Sea.

A big tanker boat is carring cargos, small guards, workers, engineers and including Rokuro and Deadpool. Rokuro is standing hanging around in the outside tanker and smoking away with his cigarettes and Deadpool walks up.

"Hey, what's up there, Rock?"

"Wait...Wait...Did you just called me 'Rock'?"

"Yeah. Since your name is Rokuro; I called you Rock for short."

"Well...Alright, I think I'll accept it."

"Say, do you like Mexican foods?"

"Um...maybe."

"Cool! Maybe after we get this little job done, what do you say you and me go get some chimichangas, eh pal?"

"I would love to..."

"Great! I just had some for lunch and now...I gotta go hit the John. Those chimichangas goes right through ya. Excuse me, BATHROOM BREAK!" said Deadpool as he is holding his buttocks and running inside the ship to find the Men's room.

"Uh...sure, take your time." said Rock as he is still standing there smoking his cigarettes and then a torpedo was headed to the cargo ship.

Meanwhile, at men's room while Deadpool sat on the toilet.

"Ahh...I feel much, much, much better. Phew! That's what happens when you mix chimichangas with a side order of bean burrito." said Deadpool.

Deadpool pulls out a newspapers to read on the toilet.

"Alright, let's see what's going right now... reading Damn! The Yankees won the world series!" said Deadpool as he is reading the sports section.

Back at the topside of the cargo ship. Two shadowy figures sneaking on the guards.

When Deadpool is still reading the newspaper for a couple minutes...a sound of gunshots ensured. And then Deadpool is alert.

"Shit! This sounds like trouble! But first I gotta finish droping the load." said Deadpool as he is still reading the newspapers and then he turned the pages. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh, how I love comic strips!" said Deadpool.

And then the door bursts open and Deadpool looks up at a big muscular man, wearing a round green tint sunglasses and wearing a green camo pants and tank top and a flak jacket.

"Hey, do you mind?" said Deadpool.

TO BE CONTINUED

I DON'T OWN DEADPOOL AND BLACK LAGOON. DEADPOOL BELONGS TO THE RIGHTS OF MARVEL COMICS AND BLACK LAGOON BELONG TO RIGHTS OF REI HIROE MANGA.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I DID SOME LITTLE EDITING

CHAPTER 2:

The big muscular man lead Deadpool out of the men's room to join in with Rock (which Deadpool calls him). Rock is held at gunpoint by a young Chinese-American woman with tribal tattoo on her right shoulder wearing a skimpy jean shorts and black tank top with a dueling holester on her. The gun she is holding what it appears to be a Beretta M92FS but customized, its silver and it has a trademark skull on it with two swords (which is called a cutlass).

Deadpool looks at her, he kind of likes her with her guns and all.

"Whoa! Hey, babe! How you like the side of Deadpool?"

The young woman got angry and disgusted and she punch him in the groin.

"Ow! My kidney!" a long pause. "Nah! I'm just kidding! Didn't even feel a thing."

The big muscular man punched Rock in the face and stumbled backwards into the railing of the ship and sat on the ground.

"Damn! He just punched you in yo face!"

The big muscular man did the same thing to Deadpool and stumbled backwards into the railing of the ship and sat on the ground next to Rock.

"Ow! Dude, that is "so" not cool."

Both the big muscular man and the young woman cocked their guns and aiming at duo.

"All right now, Mr. Japanese, I'm gonna ask you one more time. The disc you got from the Asahi Industry company in Tokyo - the one you're in charge of until you hand it over to the chief in Borneo - am I right?" said the big muscular man.

"Yeah... But what I want to know is..." said Rock.

"We're through with you now. You've given us enough info for what we need." said the big muscular man.

"Dutch, this is a pain in the ass. I say we kneecap this pussy. There'll be no secrets after that." said the young woman.

"There's no need for that, Revy. That one disk is more than enough for the compensation." said Dutch.

"You call that compensation?" said Revy.

Then Deadpool got up from his legs and standing. Rock got up too. Deadpool looks at Revy and try to play it cooly. Well almost.

"Say, beautiful. Whaddya say you and me go for some chimichangas for a romantic dinner?"

"Fuck off, dipshit."

A ring-tone coming from Dutch's headset and he recieves the call.

"_Dutch. Hey, Dutch! You through with them yet? Looks like we got company from Supick Bay. It's probably a patrol boat from the Filipino Navy coast guards_." said the man on the headset.

"Don't panic, Benny-Boy, it's all been taken care of. Get ready to start the engines." said Dutch.

Inside the torpedo boat, Benny just initiating the engine. Then Dutch is making a announcement to the crew of the ship...with a fair warning.

"Now listen up, all of you! We're going to disappear right about now, then you'll all be free to go. But I'm lending you a warning - the deal's off if anyone decides to come after us. What you see there is a torpedo launcher. If you don't wanna follow home what's left of your ship, I recommend you stay put for the next half hour. After that you're free to do as you wish."

After the Dutch made the announcement to the crew. Rock sign of relief and Deadpool patted on the back of Rock.

"Hey that's okay, Rocky boy. At least they're ain't gonna kill us."

"We're going to live..." said Rock. But Revy gunpoint at Rock, including Deadpool.

"Why are you looking so relaxed? You're gonna tag along with us. Dumbass. And you too, dipshit." said Revy.

"Sweeeet!" said Deadpool.

"You're joking. You're joking, right?" said Rock.

"You just shut up and start walking." Revy said.

"Don't worry, Rock. It could be worse." said Deadpool.

"How?" said Rock.

"Could be kidnapping." said Deadpool.

After that, the torpedo boat is speeding away from the cargo ship and Rock is riding along in the torpedo boat with Deadpool.

"You're joking, right?!" said Rock.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" said Deadpool as he is having the time of his life riding in a speeding torpedo boat.

And then the sea of Japan is drifting further away. Dutch contacted his boss on CB radio.

"This is Black Lagoon to Balalaika. Can you hear me?" said Dutch.

"_I read you loud and clear, Dutch. What about the catch_?" said Balalaika on the radio. It sounded like a Russian accent.

"I've got the disc, of course." said Dutch.

Somewhere in an unknown location. There is an office and Balalaika with burnt scars on her face, smoking a cuban cigar.

"Excellent work, Dutch." said Balalaika.

"_The trade-off goes as planned_" said Dutch on the radio.

"Yes, just as I promised." said Balalaika as she ended the conversation on the CB radio.

Then Balalaika dialed on her portable phone. "Yes, get me connected to Tokyo." said Balalaika.

Back at the Asahi company in Tokyo, Japan. Kageyama is outraged to hear the news in a board of directors meeting.

"Well, Mr. Kageyama, as Resource Investigation Division Manager, how do you care to explain this?" said the other man.

"Regarding the case we've recently been informed of, let me explain the situation to you in greater detail. Today at about 4 pm, a certain Burgenbiria trade company contacted us wishing to negotiate an agreement for the safe return of our disk, which was stolen from the Meramarsia earlier today." said Kageyama.

"What's the story on this company?" said the other man.

"I do believe they're the Russian Mafia. Well... to be exact, they're a front for the branch that aims to take top position after completely displacing the Chinese Mafia from Southeast Asia." said Kageyama.

"What are they want? Do they want money?" said the other man.

"Blackmail." said Kageyama.

"It will be shameful that we're vulnerable to blackmail." said the other man.

"If they ever found out, it would lead to the worst scandal in Asahi Industries' history." said Kageyama.

"Indeed." said the other man.

"This is could be our chance. We simply cannot trust the word of the Mafia on this. We must get that disk back at all costs before it reaches them." said Kageyama.

"But how?" said the other man.

"How? I know how, with one little phone call." said Kageyama as soon as he picks up the phone.

Meanwhile back at the torpedo boat. Dutch is discussing Revy about Rock and Deadpool.

"Revy, what in the hell are you planning to do with this hostage and that mercenary now that you've brought them with us, huh?! Come on!" said Dutch angrily.

"You don't get it, do ya? You just don't get it, do ya, Dutch! Think about it! We're getting paid twenty grand for this job! Only twenty grand! Huh, what's wrong with collecting a bonus by asking for a ransom?" Said Revy.

"You're being too simple-minded, Revy." said Benny from his small computer room.

"You wanna die, Benny?!" said Revy angrily.

"Nope, Not really." said Benny.

"And what about that mercenary? He'll probably kill us for all we know." said Dutch.

"Dutch. I would like to get paid double on the bonus. If he tries to kill us, I'll deal with him. Besides, he looks like a dipshit." said Revy.

"Dipshit, eh? You don't even know who I am." said Deadpool.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are!" said Revy.

"I...am Deadpool. I was better to be known as the Merc with a mouth." said Deadpool.

"Deadpool, huh? I don't know about you and your story, but I'm gonna look you up." said Benny.

"'Well, don't dig too deep or you might get burnt by the molten lava!'. That is a quote from Jim Carry from The Cable Guy movie." said Deadpool.

"Right." said Benny.

Then Dutch turn to Revy and still having the conversation about Rock and Deadpool.

"So, who's going to negotiate with Japan? You? Do you have their phone number? How about a bank account to receive the ransom payment?" said Dutch.

Revy growled and started to gunpoint at Rock and Deadpool. Rock got terrified but Deadpool isn't.

"Ahhh, fine then! We'll just shoot their asses and throw them overboard!" said Revy.

Revy shoots and misses at Rock and Deadpool. Rock started to panic and Deadpool is dodging the bullets.

"Stop it! You'll damage the ship!" said Dutch.

"Please, baby! We can settle this together, you and me!" said Deadpool.

"Shut up!" said Revy.

Revy kept on shooting and missing. Until Dutch got a hold of Revy.

"Dutch. Dutch, I get it." said Revy.

"You get what?" said Dutch.

"I get your point now, okay? So let me go, now." said Revy.

"OK, Revy. Let's play it cool." said Dutch.

"Hmph." said Revy as she crossed her arms in disbelief.

"I'm alive... I don't know why, but somehow I'm alive..." said Rock as he is panting.

"S'matter Buddy? You look a little – what's the word I'm looking for here – Scared shitless." said Deadpool. Rock ignored one of Deadpool's jokes.

"All right, all right. Come on, let's go topside for a smoke." said Dutch

"Yeah, alright." said Rock.

Dutch and Rock went up topside of the torpedo for a smoke and Deadpool follow along.

"I guess I'll follow you guys." said Deadpool.

At topside of the torpedo boat, Dutch and Rock are sitting on the ground of the ship smoking cigarettes while Deadpool is looking at the sea.

"So tell me, what's going to happen to me?" said Rock.

"I guess we'll try to make contact with your company somehow and then we'll try to set up a trade." said Dutch.

"There's going to be a ransom, huh? I guess this will go on my permanent record..." said Rock.

"But we have our own objectives, and that's just the way it's gonna be. Getting the disk to our client has got to come first." said Dutch

"So there's a client. Now I get it." said Rock.

"We're nothing more than delivery boys. Sometimes we break the rules to put food on the table. But that's just business." said Dutch.

"So tell me, what's your name?" said Dutch.

"My name is...Okajima. Rokuro Okajima." said Rock

"And that mercenary; Deadpool, am I right?" said Dutch

"Yes. He kind of like a bodyguard to me for this business trip." said Rock.

As soon as night falls. A huge city called Roanapur with all the lights of every buildings still lit. Benny parked the torpedo boat at the Lagoon docks that they owned which is called the Lagoon Company Office. The Lagoon crew left the boat and heading to the car. The car is a Plymouth Fury.

"So, you gonna join us, Rock?" said Dutch.

"Rock?" said Rock.

"I think he means you." said Benny.

"Yeah, I told them about your name and so I tell em' I called you 'Rock' for short." said Deadpool.

"Oh..." said Rock.

"So, you comin' or what?" said Benny.

"What? Where are you going?" said Rock.

"Some place to get a drink. Don't you want to come?" said Benny.

"But... am I a hostage?" said Rock.

"We're leavin'." said Benny.

"Wait! I'm coming too! ...But where on Earth am I?" said Rock.

"According to Benny boy, Rock. It looks like we're somewhere in Thailand, and a place called...Roanapur." said Deadpool.

As they're driving through the streets of Roanapur. The street is filled with thugs and lowlifes, prostitutions and gangs. As they made it to their destination, they're at the front of the bar called The Yellow Jack Inn.

They went inside the bar and the bar look like a western style kind of bar.

"Now, this is my kind of bar." said Deadpool.

"I really just don't get it. Why is there a gun on every table? What is this? The so-called bar at the end of the world you see in Western movies?" said Rock.

"Good analogy. This place was founded by the Southern Vietnamese soldiers who survived the Vietnam War. They started taking in fugitives, including soldiers too, and before we knew it, the place had gone to total shit. Hookers, junkies, mercenaries, hitmen... Irredeemable criminals - every one of them. Don't like it?" said Dutch.

The Lagoon crew, Rock and Deadpool take their seats at the front of the bar and they order their drinks by the bar keeper name Bao.

"Japanese pubs... I don't know... I just love those unguarded smiles. Places like this..."

"Shut the fuck up before I toss your ass outta here, damn it!" said the thug before fighting another thug.

"I usually try to avoid confrontations." said Rock before take a sip of his drink.

"Your expression says it all. Benny, I'm going to make a phone call." said Dutch as he is leaving to use the phone booth outside.

"Sure. Dutch sure is a bit unusual. After being around him for two years all I can tell you is that he's tough, intelligent and eccentric. You can give up on trying to figure him out." said Benny.

"Got it." said Rock.

"Anyway, I checked on our friend right here. This Mr. Deadpool is better known as Wade Winston Wilson. Born Canadian, and not much about his childhood. Apparently, he use to be a U.S. special forces until he got kicked out of the unit. Then he joined up with this project known as Project X somewhere in Canada. And..." said Benny as Deadpool cuts in.

"And, I became a test subject and I got mutated by the experimentation of my best pal; Logan, and his healing factor bonded to my cancer. At first, I was once a villain... like you chumps,... but that sucked, so I tried to be a good guy like Wolverine, but I can't forget the evil secret Canadian military science lab... and then, some killing... and **more** killing... and **more** killing. Technically, the killing never stopped... and that brings us to the present." Said Deadpool.

"Really? So you're like a...what? A mutated mercenary with healing factors and shit?" said Revy.

"That's right, baby." said Deadpool.

"You might wanna stop calling me that before I'll knock your teeth in!?" said Revy.

Rock turn to Benny. "You seem different from the other people around here." said Rock.

"Yeah, you did some homework about me." said Deadpool.

"Where did you come from?" said Rock.

"I was a college student in Florida." said Benny.

"Really? How the hell did you get into this shit-hole?" said Deadpool.

"I was messing around and managed to piss off the Mafia and the FBI at the same time. And then..." said Benny as Revy cuts in.

"Yours truly stepped in and saved his ass before he was stuffed in a bag and thrown overboard. So stop this worthless storytelling. You're too young to be reminiscing. Now, it's time for all of us to go shot-for-shot. We came all the way here for a drink, let's talk about something a little more interesting, Mr. Japanese." said Revy.

"This is...?" said Rock.

Revy laugh a little and she took a gulp of the drink and turns over to Rock.

"If you ask me, beer's no different from piss. That stuff will never get you drunk. A real man takes rum. But... if you don't even have the balls to keep up with a woman, then I'm not going to try and force you. Though I might want to put a little dress on you and some pretty ribbons to take you out for a night of dancing. Hm?"

Deadpool laughs.

Then Rock started to become embarrassed and started to stand up against Revy.

"As a rule, I hate chugging drinks like some teenager! But I'll make an exception..." said Rock.

Rock took a gulp of his drink and Revy is shocked to see Rock drink it like a real man.

"I was forced to drink at college. We're forced to drink at company social events. Never underestimate a Japanese businessman!" said Rock.

"Yeah! My buddy! He's the man, he can do it!" said Deadpool as cheered for Rock.

Revy got a little angry "Why, you..." said Revy as Rock smirks.

"Hey, bartender!" said Revy.

The bar keep looks at Revy and Rock.

"Bring us all the Bacardi you've got right now!" said Revy and Rock.

"And beer!" said Deadpool.

"Geez, in all this time here I was thinking you didn't like confrontations." said Benny.

Meanwhile, at the back of Yellow Inn bar outside. Dutch is on the phone booth.

"Yeah, go on." said Dutch.

"_Something isn't right about Asahi Industries' response. So I left out some bait, and a Chinese rat went right for it. In fact, I'm talking to it now_." said Balalaika on the phone.

"Okay, so who's on the move?" said Dutch.

At the office of Balalaika's. She surrounded by her bodyguards and her sergent.

"One moment. What's your owner's name? Loud and clear." said Balalaika.

The Informant is tied up and held at gunpoint by a bodyguard.

"It's Shinginan - Shinginan's Wan Taikei! He sent his men to assassinate them! He sent mercenaries to Roanapur!" said the Informant.

"Did you hear that?" said Balalaika.

"_Yeah. Not good_." said Dutch on the phone.

"Tell me the number and affiliation of those soldiers. Speak up and make it fast." said Balalaika impatiently.

"Guys from Extra Order, a mercenary contracting agency! I don't know how many there are!" said the Informat.

"The E.O. Company scouts experienced war junkies." said Balalaika.

"_Just our luck_." said Dutch on the phone.

"Try not to die." said Balalaika as one her bodyguards put a bullet on the Informant's head.

Back at the outside Yellow Jack Inn, a band of mercenaries arrived and the captain prepares his men to attack the Yellow Jack Inn.

"Let's get started." said the Captain.

At the inside of the Yellow Jack Inn, Revy and Rock are in a drinking contest as the others cheered at them. Deadpool drank 47 bottles of beer without consuming to alcohol poisoning because of his healing factors as a mutant and Bao kinda ticked off about Deadpool wasting his beers.

And then hell broke loose as E.O. soldiers open fire at the bar, shooting all the thugs and the prostitutes. But Benny took cover behind the bulletproof bar, and so did Rock and Revy took cover, too. But Deadpool got shot multiple times and it didn't hurt a single bit and he also took cover behind the bar.

"Ah! Damn! That smarts!" said Deadpool.

Back at the outside of the bar, E.O. soldiers kept on firing at the bar.

"OK. Let's do it, boys. Let's crash this party." said the Captain.

Back at the bulletproof bar. Bao loading his shotgun and Deadpool's healing factors started to heal his wounds.

"Revy! If those assholes are your friends then you better deal with them!" said Bao as he is loading up his shotgun.

"Don't know them. Wow, you've bulletproof the bar, huh?" said Revy.

"Yup. It can handle up to a .50 caliber." said Bao.

"Revy!" said Dutch who is taking cover at the exit of the bar holding a silver Smith and Wesson Magnum.

"I'm OK!" said Revy.

"Deadpool!" said Dutch.

"Got shot, but I'm all right. But the healing factors are kicking in." said Deadpool.

"Benny!" said Revy.

"Miraculously, I'm alive!" said Benny as he is covering head running to the exit door that Dutch is.

"And Rock?" said Deadpool.

"Dead! They're all dead! I went to all the trouble of graduating a college and got a job with a big corporation! Where am I now?! This isn't fair!" said Rock.

"Don't cry, dipshit. Don't you know you got to enjoy your life? Or it'll slip away." said Revy.

"Revy! I think it's a good time to show 'em why you're called Two-Hands!" said Dutch.

"Heh...alright, then." said Revy as she grinned.

"Two-Hands, eh?" said Deadpool as he pulled out his dueling pistols.

Back at the outside of the bar.

"Alright now, secure the building! I think I hear voices. And there's nothing I hate more than survivors." said the Captain.

"What a great line." said Deadpool.

E.O. soldiers moved into the bar. But they're taken by surprised by Revy and Deadpool. Revy shot a bunch of soldiers and so did Deadpool. Revy did her acrobatic moves and starts shooting and Deadpool kept on shooting and when a soldier is approach to him, Deadpool points the gun on head with one hand and blasts off. Revy kept on shooting and then Deadpool pulled out a couple of Katanas and decapitate one of the soldiers' heads and shoulders.

"Ku-ya!" said Deadpool as he sliced up another soldier.

Dutch starting shooting to provide cover for Revy. But when a soldier is about to shoot Dutch, Revy shoots the soldier in the head.

"Got 'em for you, Dutch!" said Revy.

"Thanks!" said Dutch.

As soon as Rock exits at the back of the bar, he looks at Revy, still shooting and smiling with joy.

"She's... smiling." said Rock.

"Of course, she's smiling! I believe she's having the time of her life!" said Deadpool as he resumes his killing spree with the soldiers.

"Rock, I hate to break it to you, but at this rate, I'd say trading you is no longer an option." said Dutch.

"Then what's going to happen to me?!" said Rock.

"You aren't part of our plans to begin with. How about we just part ways here?" said Dutch.

"That's not fair! I'm gonna die here! Take me with you!" said Rock

"Fine then. But we can't have you slowing us down. Revy, we're leaving!" said Dutch.

"Gotcha!" said Revy as she shoots a couple of soldiers before heading the exit.

"CHIMICHANGAS!" said Deadpool as he slice and dice a few soldiers and then exits at the back of the bar to join up with the crew.

As Revy and Deadpool done dealing with E.O. soldiers, they run towards the back alley, but then Bao yells at them.

"Don't come back here, Revy! You're a pain in the ass! How many times have you destroyed my bar?! You owe me for all the damage, you understand?! Or else I'm gonna weld your asshole shut and make you a new one on your head! And that goes to your freaky friend here for all my beers!" said Bao.

"Got it!" said Revy.

"That's Deadpool to you, bar keep." said Deadpool as he leaves the bar with Revy.

At the alleyway, the Lagoon crew and Deadpool ran up to the car that Benny, who is about to drive.

"Get in, you guys!" said Benny

The Lagoon crew got into the car, including Deadpool. As soon as they drive away, soldiers were behind shooting at them and Revy pulled a grenade and Deadpool did the same as he pulled a grenade.

"Take this, cocksuckers!" said Revy.

"Pineapple surprise!" said Deadpool as he and Revy throw their grenades and BOOM! the soldiers got blown up.

They drive away from the Yellow Jack Inn.

"Hey Dutch, Bao was so pissed off, he looked like a steaming pot. He said unless we pay him back he's going to weld our assholes." said Revy.

"That's scary. I think I'm going to cry." said Dutch.

"This sucks more than anything that has ever sucked before." said Deadpool.

"What the hell is this? A movie? Am I in a movie?" said Rock.

"Don't be stupid. This is way more entertaining than Hollywood's ever gonna be." said Revy.

"I gotta agree with her, Rocky boy." said Deadpool.

They drive back into the Lagoon docks. Back at the Yellow Inn Bar.

"Captain, we've got 16 dead, 8 wounded. I'm sorry, sir. We thought they were punks. We underestimated them." said the soldier.

"Well, we're not dealing with some random amateurs here. In fact, they scored quite a victory against us today. But these guys are full of energy. I've been waiting for something like this." said the Captain.

TO BE CONTINUE

STILL I DON'T OWN DEADPOOL AND BLACK LAGOON. DEADPOOL BELONGS TO THE RIGHTS OF MARVEL COMICS AND BLACK LAGOON BELONG TO RIGHTS OF REI HIROE MANGA. INCLUDING THE CABLE GUY.


End file.
